pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Hang Glider Zombie
Hang Glider Zombie is the first new zombie encountered in Rock Beach in Plants vs. Zombies: Lost World, first appearing on Level 2A. Hang Glider Zombie ambushes the lawn by crash landing in a random place between the 5th and 7th column (inclusive), then progresses like a normal zombie. When crash landing, he also drops his damaged hang glider to provide a makeshift shield for other zombies behind it (blocks straight-shot projectiles), taking 80DPS of damage before it collapses. If the zombie crashes into a tile with a plant on it, the plant will be covered up by the glider, and get handicapped, similar to octopi that Octo Zombie throws in Plants vs. Zombies 2 (the plant will be set free once the glider is destroyed). Almanac entry Hang Glider Zombie Toughness: Solid Speed: Basic Ambushes your lawn by crash landing in a random place. Special: Leaves hang glider behind to block incoming projectiles and sometimes handicap a plant. Hang Glider Zombie was very inexperienced with hang gliding. When taught how to hang glide, all he was told was to just “Hang on tight!”, and he did exactly that… until he started to go face first onto the ground. Encounters Rock Beach: Levels 2A, 4A, 5A, 8A, 9A, 11A, 13A, 15A, 1B, 2B, 3B, 4B, 3C, 5C, 6C, 1D, 3D and 5D. Shroom Moors: Levels 4A, 8A, 14A, 1C, 2C, 6C and 4D. Strategies As an ambush zombie, this zombie can be quite a nuisance, and disrupt your defenses. He is also slightly tougher than a normal zombie, so as soon as he crash lands, he can attempt to progress through your defenses longer, which takes advantage of his position on the lawn. Not only that, he and his hang glider can act as a makeshift shield to temporarily prevent straight projectiles from reaching other zombies at the back of the horde which could potentially be more threatening to defenses later on (his hang glider, however, is a relatively weak shield, and can be destroyed easily). Plus, any plant that Hang Glider Zombie may crash into will get handicapped, and can be detrimental to the player’s defenses (e.g. a Wall-nut may have gotten handicapped, and so zombies won’t need to eat through it to progress). The best way to deal with them is to have a strong offense. The faster these zombies are dealt with, the less harm they could potentially deal to your defenses. One tip is to use a Loudspeaker to boost as many plants as possible in order to take out Hang Glider Zombies quicker. During emergencies, one may need to resort to instant-kill plants to take them and/or even their gliders out (e.g. Cherry Bomb). Gallery HGZ (HD).png|Hang Glider Zombie (HD) HGZ Midair.png|Hang Glider Zombie midair HGZ (no glider).png|Without the hang glider HGZ 1st degrade.png|1st degrade HGZ 2nd degrade.png|2nd degrade HGZ Handicapped a Wall-nut.png|The hang glider handicapping a Wall-nut HGZ Idling.gif|Idling Click here to return to the main article for Plants vs. Zombies: Lost World. Category:Zombies with Solid Toughness Category:Zombies with basic speed Category:PvZ:LW content